


Regain

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The End of the Beginning [9]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: She does as she is commanded.As she has always done.





	Regain

She does as she is commanded.

As she has always done.

It does not bother her.

The Ebon Hold feels empty without his presence there.

She gazes out over the balcony.

Light’s Hope is so small from where she is.

She turns, aimlessly walking through the necropolis’ halls.

Past instructors of bloody magics and unholy arts.

Past drudges and servants, past—

She falls to her knees, eyes suddenly wide and gasping for breath.

She clutches at her head.

It’s all come back.

 _All_ of it.

What she did.

What she was made to do.

She cannot stay.

She _will not._


End file.
